Yu
Kaoru '''(かおる') is a YouTube singer who mostly covers VOCALOID songs. He describes himself as an androgyne (genderless) singer and refers himself most commonly as a male. His voice is versatile in that he can sound like that of a female and a male; thus making him a " ". His natural voice is described to be " -like", by fans, and has a powerful quality as seen in his cover of "Twinkle". An example of his boyish tone is his cover of "Sakura no Ame", and in the same cover he also demonstrates his ability to sound female. He occasionally solos such duets in two different voices. Despite singing in a "boyish" voice, he also has an ability to hit deeper, low notes, as seen in his "Chain Boy", though he claims singing lower notes is difficult for him. He has the ability to sing in a deeper female voice, for example "Sarishinohara", as well as a cutesy female voice, such as in his cover of "Toluthin Antenna". Kaoru's most popular cover to date is "Tsukema Tsukeru", which has over 26K views as of September 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Leader of VocaStar # Co-leader of Natural Pallet Harmonia Chorus # Co-leader of VocaPower # Member of Aria Resonance # Vice-president of NiyaNiyaVocaDubs # Co-founder of Puella Magi Dubs # The full list of choruses Kaoru is a part of here Collaboration Units # Kaoris with Eris # Kaoma with Mayusaur List of Covered Songs (2011.11.02) # "Scissorhands" feat. Kaoru, Tsuki, iMochi, Mayu, Yutaka and Leelee (2011.11.20) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) (2011.11.27) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Ai-Say, Mikey, Rith, KuroHana, Osaka, Sachiko, YETT, Nuri, Hira, Kaddi, Passion, Rika and Kaoru (2011.12.14) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Leelee, Mayu, Tsuki, Ayka, Akira, iMochi and Kaoru (2011.12.22) # "Smiling" feat. Kaoru, Sena, Naoki, K-chan, Apol, VinaR, ehmz, BurakuAme, Mikey, Kurenai, Amie, Kaddi, Kori, Hana-kun, Mayu, Leelee, A-chan, Leia (YT), Ash, Kirby, Aisu, Ryuu, Chouko, Kitty, Sea-kun, Ayka, Aziro Fusima, Kumiko, YETT, Ilana, Hanyuu, Togi, Alice (YT), Yin, Reii, Matiku, Rith, Ayane, Luna/Tatum, Kuuki and Yuukai (2011.12.26) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) feat. VocaVoca Chorus (2012.01.01) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On False Eyelashes) (2012.01.12) # "Juvenile" feat. Kaoru and Mayusaur (2012.01.17) # "Time Machine" feat. VocaPower (2012.01.20) # "Kiritorisen" feat. Tenshi, Mayu, Ayka, Akira, iMochi, Kaoru and Yutaka (2012.01.22) # "Senbonzakura" feat. VocaPower (2012.01.25) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" feat. ehmz and Kaoru (2012.02.03) # "Just Be Friends" (2012.02.10) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) feat. rookie, risA, Pan-tan, ✿ham, Kaoru, Kazu, Ziru, Kou, Icha, PLove, Nocturnal and Steak (2012.03.04) # "Connect" -English ver.- feat. VocaCloud (2012.03.04) # "soundless voice" (2012.03.07) '(Taken down on YT)' # "virgin suicides" (2012.03.08) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Mozaik Role" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.08) # "Egomama" feat. DBSChorus (2012.03.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.13) # "Pray For" feat. VocaCloud (2012.03.18) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.03.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. IroMuzik (2012.03.19) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.20) # "1925" feat. CrownZ Chorus (2012.03.21) # "Kotoba Meteo" (2012.03.24) '(Taken down on YT)' # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.25) # "Egomama" feat. DBSChorus (2012.03.25) # "Go My Way" feat. M Hanayuki, Akaya, Chou, Ryoko, Emii, Mero, Chuong, Sia, Kaoru, Xyz, Tohru, Tomoe and Kureshi (2012.03.31) # "Calc." -piano arrange- (2012.04.04) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Mr. Music" feat. StarCharm, Mero, Keiko, Kaoru, Sorrel and Jay (2012.04.05) # "Twinkle" (2012.04.08) '(Taken down on YT)' # "siGrE feat. Aria Resonance Chorus (2012.04.10) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.10) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Panda Hero" feat. HanYo, Osaka, Gender, Yukio, AhhNami, Kaoru, Hanyuu, Amie, Aya~n, Stella, Moony, BunnehClay, Shinouyuki and Roka (2012.04.11) # "Black Rock Shooter" feat. kaoru, Akira, Lollia, Anna, KaRin, SCI and Paj (2012.04.14) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. Pan, Zoey, Rosa, Kousei, Toshiya, Nao, XJ_90, Lulu, Zenya, Rizu, Clive, Chie, Takeshi, Sena, Crescence, Roka, Shannon, Misaki, REI, Kaoru, Rika, StarlightKun, Michii, Akushi, Hinako, Kori and Osaka (2012.04.14) # "SPiCa" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.21) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.04.21) '(Private)' # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.30) # "Aitai" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.05.06) # "Tsundelenka" (Tsundere Len's Love Song) (2012.05.08) '(Taken down on YT)' # "ARPK" feat. Akira, Kaoru, Aki, Reiko, Ava and Emi (2012.05.12) # "Sayonara Memories" feat. Akio, Kaoru, Roze, Aqua, Haku, Rumi, Luc, Nanodo, Anna, Rei, StarlightKun, Paj, KaRin, ehmz, Hachii and Amie (2012.05.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. Haruhi, iMochi, Yuna-Chii, StarlightKun, YETT, Kaoru, Kurenai, Yande and Ayumi (2012.05.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.05.20) # "FREELY TOMORROW feat. Kaoru, Mayu, Sena, Ash, Chouko and Hanyuu (2012.05.23) # "magnet" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.05.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. VocaVoca Chorus (2012.05.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.06.01) # "Gemini" feat. Kaoru and Mayusaur (2012.06.03) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Ali (YT), Haru, Akio, Ceru, Nocturnal, Kaoru, Sakaiti, Tenshi, Yukari, Odoori, Nanodo, Sakura and Mokona (2012.06.03) # "Melt" feat. Poucet, sabi, mero, Leelee, Kaoru, Vicho, Catalyst, Maeko and neneki (2012.06.04) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Osaka, HanYo, AhhNami, Rairii, Kaoru, ehmz, YETT, Gender, Aya~n and Roka (2012.06.07) # "Sweets Parade" (Inu x Boku ED 8) (2012.06.10) '(Private)' # "Sleep Sky Walk" feat. Kira☆Pika Chorus (2012.06.11) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept) (2012.06.12) '(Private)' # "Senbonzakura" feat. Nanodo, Sabi, Leelee, Poucet, Kai, Mero, Aqua, Howl, Ali (YT), Vicho, Jihii, Kaoru, Tenshi and Catalyst (2012.06.12) # "Green Straight" feat. Voca☁Cloud (2012.06.14) # "Brown" feat. Ryodo and Kaoru (2012.06.17) # "Twinkle" (2012.06.21) '(Taken down on YT)' # "twitter" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.06.24) # "Tsukino" feat. DBSChorus (2012.07.02) # "Poker Face" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.07.04) # "Melancholic" feat. Yummy Foods Chorus (2012.07.08) # "Monochrome∞Blue Sky" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.07.17) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.07.18) # "Cosmos" feat. Nanodo, Mero, rookie, Takkoshu, JK, Howl, Aqua, 4@4, Ri, Kaoru, Zoe, Yua, Penguin, Emi, Ravyn and Skip (2012.07.22) # "PONPONPON" feat. Sugar Spice Chorus (2012.07.27) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.29) '(Private)' # "Heaven's Music" (2012.08.02) '(Private)' # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. IroMuzik (2012.08.06) # "Magical Nuko Len Len - New Theater Version (2012.08.07) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kaoru and Dru (2012.08.08) # "ReACT" feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Macchan (2012.08.26) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) '(Private)' # "Irony" feat. Techno Destruct Chorus (2012.09.02) # "Futariboshi" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.09.04) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" -English and Japanese ver.- feat. Gemini, Kaoru and Eri (2012.09.17) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Sugar Spice Chorus (2012.09.23) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.09.26) # "Choose Me" feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Macchan (2012.09.29) # "BadBye" (2012.10.06) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Kagaribito" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.12) # "Utautai no Uta" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.14) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Yummy Foods Chorus (2012.10.18) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.20) '(Taken down on YT)' # "Yume Chizu" feat. Nei-ko Chorus (2012.10.20) # "+REVERSE" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.21) # "Children Record" (2012.10.22) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Boquet" feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2012.10.31) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.11.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. VocaLanding Chorus and Kaoru (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.10) # "Torinoko City" feat. VocaPower (2012.11.12) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2012.11.18) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. Techno Destruct Chorus (2012.11.21) # "Irony" feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2012.11.23) # "No Logic" feat. Kaoru and Ren (2012.11.23) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" feat. Kaoru and Eris (2012.11.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.11.30) # "Chain Boy" (Parody of Chain Girl) (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2012.12.05) '(Taken down on YT)' # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib ver.- feat. Kaoru and YuKi(2012.12.05) # "Hatskoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept) feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Mayusaur (2012.12.06) # "Blackjack (ver. RED) (2012.12.08) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.08) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Pokemon ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Fashion Monster" (2012.12.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.15) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.12.16) # "Campanella" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.18) # "Kisaragi Attention" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.12.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.24) # "The Form of a Dream" feat. Sena, Kaoru, Riza, Matiku, Haruhi, Kochira, Yuna, Kori, Idleiae, Akira, Vale, Mayu, NamiKya, Ayumi, Ash, Hira, Hinako, Leelee, Sange, Beato, Rith, Tohru, Mero, Eryngo, Naoki, Aika, miiZu, Chaz, Kino, Michi, Zoey, Maeko, Gray, KaRin, Nanodo, Kurone Plasma, Alice (YT), Ryodo, Osaka, Ayane, Lyni, Sabi, Kiki, Andi, iMochi, Jinhii, Paj, XJ_90, Mubi, Takeshi, Shiki, Ali (YT), Renma, Kirby, Lucia, Blank, Sango, Eris, Lollia, Pengu, Macchan, xero, Mei, Yuze, Yuuka, Coda, Minchan, Nakamaman, ritz, Aiko, Howl, Sakuya and Toriri (2012.12.24) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.25) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kaoru and Eris (2012.12.27) # "rain stops, good bye" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Kaoru and Hanyuu (2012.12.27) # "Memories of Immorality ~The Lost Memory~" feat. Kaoru, Riza and Eris (2012.12.29) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) feat. Lu, Kaoru, Syaoran, roka, Cloudy, Osaka, Gender and HanYo (2013.01.01) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.07) # "Keppekishou" (2013.01.11) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku o" (The Earth's Final Confession) feat. Nyamai, Kaoru, Mero, Kazou and Panda (2013.01.14) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -short version- (2013.01.19) '(Taken down on YT)''' # "Cat Food" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.22) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" (2013.01.24) # "Night Series Medley" (Miki Miki★Romantic Night, Megu Megu★Fire Endless Night, Luka Luka☆Night Fever, Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night and Lily Lily★Burning Night) feat. Akisame, Ali (YT), Aqua, Karo, K-chan, Faith, Jinhii, Lollia, Maeko, NamiKya, Akira, Beato, Kaoru, Macchan, MissP, Akikaze, Gray, Howl, Kori and Xiox (2013.01.26) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards & Inwards) feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2013.01.27) # "Kocchi Muite Baby" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.28) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock ver.- (2013.01.30) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.02) # "LOVELESSxxx" feat. Kaoru, Riza and Eris (2013.02.06) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.08) # "Sleep, Sky, Walk" feat. Nero Panda Project (2013.02.09) # "Kimiboshi (2013.02.09) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood) (2013.02.10) # "Irony" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.02.10) # "Furisodeshon" (2013.02.14) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kaoru and YuKi (2013.02.15) # "Arikitai Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Kaoru, hani and Eris (2013.02.17) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2013.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" (Parody) (2013.02.23) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. Kaoru, Poucet, Yuugure, Sabi and Nami (2013.02.23) # "In Chains" feat. Techno Destruction Chorus (2013.02.23) # "Children Record" feat. Nanodo, Hatsuka, Osaka, Chesu, Lu~, Disco, Kaoru, Catalyst, HanYo, Moonlight, Jayn, Joakkar, Syaoran and Hanyuu (2013.03.01) # "HALO" feat. NPH Chorus (2013.03.09) # "Twinkle" (2013.03.09) # "Adolescence" (Parody of Cendrillon) feat. Kaoru and Haruhi (2013.03.12) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.03.18) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) (2013.03.25) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (The Answer to Jealousy) (2013.03.09) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) (2013.04.10) # "Jessica" (2013.04.21) # "Kizuna Musubi" (Parody of Kokoro Musubi) (2013.04.28) # "Calc." (2013.05.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Kaoru and Macchan (2013.05.11) # "Thank you! Thank you!" (Parody of Touhou) (2013.05.11) # "If" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2013.05.13) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Kaoru and Yuze (2013.05.14) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku (How-to World Domination) -Short ver.- (2013.05.25) # "LEVEL5" feat. Kaoru and Ryuuen (2013.05.30) # "Nibyokan" (2013.06.07) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2013.06.10) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" (Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game) feat. Nanodo, MissP, Leelee, Akira, Karen, sabi, Kaoru and NamiKya (2013.07.01) # "ACUTE" feat. Kaoru, Eris and Riza (2013.07.06) # "Strawberry" (2013.07.09) # "EARTH DAY" (2013.07.26) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) feat. Kaoru and Eris (2013.08.11) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2013.08.21) # "Sky High" feat. Yoru, Chance, Kaoru and Catalyst (2013.09.11) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.12) }} Gallery Trivia * Kaoru is a big fan of Piko and his respective VOCALOID . * He has cosplayed as Utatane Piko and plans to cosplay as Len in the future. * He enjoys cross-dressing and cosplaying. * In his spare time he enjoys watching and fan-dubbing anime with friends, animating, and mixing. * He claims to speak Japanese, Mandarin and English.Kaoru's answer on Formspring External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook * Formspring * deviantART Category:Update NND links